Victory
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Blaine's in the Hunger Games, but he promised Kurt he'd come home, and he always keeps his promises.


**This idea has been haunting me for a while, y'all. Hope I did it justice.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the town square, eyes fixed on the giant screen the Peacekeepers had erected in front of the Justice Building and heart in his throat.<p>

_C'mon, Blaine. Please_, he thought, biting his lip to the point of pain. _There's only you and the girl from Four left, please._

Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand as Blaine and the other girl – Ariel, Kurt thought – circled each other warily, looking for weak points. Both were bleeding from multiple wounds, and Blaine's right leg looked especially shaky after Ariel's lucky jab with her knife. The Gamemakers had forced them together by flooding the rest of the arena, leaving them with only one small, rocky plateau to fight on.

"No!" Kurt screamed after Blaine fell to his knees, leg giving out beneath him. Ariel looked ecstatic as she crossed in front of him and raised her arm to deliver the death blow – leaving Blaine the perfect opening to slash up quickly and score her open from belly to throat.

"He feinted," Rachel whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand again. "Kurt! Blaine won!"

Kurt couldn't respond to Rachel's overjoyed shrieks and the other viewer's excited murmurs and shouts, eyes still focused on the arena. Blaine was still on his knees, and he didn't look like he was going to move any time soon, even though the water was slowly creeping closer.

The cannon boomed, signaling Ariel had finally succumbed to her wounds, and a small smile appeared on Blaine's face. "Kurt. I did it. I promised I would," he said quietly, sounding like he was struggling to talk. "I'll come home to you soon." With that, Blaine passed out, water already covering his knees.

"Get him out," Kurt whispered, so soft he didn't even think Rachel could hear him. "Get him _out!_" he shrieked, feeling his knees go weak. As he crumpled to the ground, he noticed a slight blur drop on screen before it went black.

"The ladder descended, Kurt, I saw it," Rachel said, kneeling next to him. "They're getting him out, he'll be fine, I promise. They can't just let the victor die."

"I should've been there, Rach. I should've done _something_," he said, not caring about the stares he was attracting.

"Kurt, you're too old to be eligible anymore," she reminded him, not for the first time that year. "There's nothing else you could have done. All the support you gave him before he left was what got him through the Games, you know that."

"He got through the Games," Kurt repeated, letting that news sink in. "Oh my God, he's coming home. I never have to see him go through something like this again, Rachel!" He pushed himself back to his feet, pulling Rachel up with him and starting to swing her in circles with joy.

"He's coming home!" Rachel yelled, fully participating in Kurt's happy dance.

Their excitement was contagious, and soon the rest of the district was whooping along with them as Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine's other friends found them and joined in the dance.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt found himself waiting offstage at Blaine's victory interview with Caesar. The Capitol had decided that reuniting Blaine with his motivator on air would be the perfect way to end the Games that year, so Kurt had been shipped off almost as soon as he'd gotten home from the town square the evening Blaine had won. They had also informed him that his appearance was going to be a total surprise, so he hadn't been able to see his boyfriend yet and check for himself that Blaine was in one piece.<p>

Kurt paced back and forth as Caesar went through some pleasantries and introduced the montage with the highlights from the Games. Blaine's best moments were all there – his original interview, where he had talked about his and Kurt's relationship and the promise he'd made; his first kill; his fake-out with Ariel. When the lights came back up on the stage, Caesar turned to Blaine.

"So, Blaine, you certainly melted everyone's hearts when you spoke directly to Kurt after you won. What was going through your mind then?" he asked, leaning in.

"I was a mess, honestly," Blaine said, a small, self-deprecating smile appearing on his face. "I was on an adrenaline high and so stunned that I'd managed to pull off that feint, and then all I could think of was that I'd managed to keep my promise to Kurt when I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to. I didn't want this to be the first promise to him that I'd broken, obviously."

"That would have been a real shame," Caesar said. "Have you been missing him a lot, now that you're not so worried about surviving the Games?"

"I was missing him even when I was in the arena, Caesar, but yeah, it's been hard these past few days. Not that the Capitol isn't amazing, but all I've wanted is to go home and see my boyfriend again."

"What if I told you you might get to see him a little sooner than you think?" Caesar said, a blinding smile on his face. "No, not on the screens," he continued when Blaine looked up in anticipation. "Kurt? Could you please make your way to the stage now?"

Kurt took a deep breath and walked onstage, barely noticing the crowd's deafening screams of joy as they saw him. All he could focus on was Blaine's awed face just fifteen or so feet away from him.

"Kurt." Blaine's mouth moved, though Kurt couldn't hear him. He stood up and started walking to Kurt, who started running to Blaine as fast as his legs could take him. They ended up in a tangle on the ground when Kurt slammed into Blaine, both of them laughing and crying simultaneously.

"You're okay," Kurt said through his sobs, cupping Blaine's cheek. "You're okay."

"I told you I'd come back to you," Blaine said, hugging Kurt too tightly and yet not tightly enough. "You're the love of my life, Kurt, I could never leave you."

"After this, I'm handcuffing you to me and melting the key," Kurt said. "Never again, Blaine."

"Never," Blaine said fervently.

"Boys? Would you mind returning to the interview?" Caesar asked, sounding a little apologetic. "I think all of Panem would like to hear from you before we let you catch up tonight."

"You promise we'll go back to the same rooms?" Blaine asked, prompting a chuckle from Caesar and the rest of the audience.

"We have no intentions of separating you two again, Blaine, I promise," Caesar said. "We just want a chance to get to know Kurt, too."

"I do like an adoring crowd," Kurt joked, preening a little. He smiled at the cheers his actions got from the audience.

"And they love you," Caesar said. "To the couch?"

"To the couch," Blaine agreed, standing up and offering Kurt a hand. They walked over the couch hand-in-hand, snuggling close for the rest of the interview and sharing a kiss to close out the night at Caesar's urging.

Kurt couldn't think of a better kiss they'd shared in his entire life.


End file.
